Max's Terrible Camp Experience
by GreyFang82
Summary: Do you ever wish the writers of Camp Camp would elaborate or explore how some endings got sorted out or affected the campers? I do. So I've decided to make a fanfiction story on how I wish they would have told the story. No shipping for the most part, some later one. Max will be the main character and will be a bit different from canon. (He's actively a Tsundere)
1. Prologue

Max just recently had the revelation of his lifetime. He finally realized that he likely hates everything in existence. He hates David, he hates Camp Campbell, he hates Billy, he hates getting stabbed in the back, he hates obstacle courses, and he especially hates the Wood Scouts. But here he is, hanging upside down wrapped in ropes trying to not fall into the literal "God Forsaken Hell - Hole". Max was just hanging there, boiling in hate as he heard a loud screech from a megaphone before the yellow-eyed pizza faced "leader" of the wood scouts spoke through it. "Come one Max, finish the course or else Petrol here will get to use you as his punching bag for the day". Max responded by rolling his eyes and pulling himself out of the tangle of ropes he was in. He then grabbed the bottom end of the line of ropes and swung to the end as if he was on monkey bars. Max didn't really struggle with this type of stuff, it was just the fact he hated giving those bastards the satisfaction of getting what they want. But Max wasn't an idiot, he had a plan.

After the net rope section came… another rope swinging section. "Guess they must have some kind of fetish for those knot tying activities" Max said under his breath. Max saw that the rope stretched only few feet from a wooden plank, but the real problem was that the ropes are way too far apart to swing. Max took a second before coming up with a better plan. Max jumped with all his might, barely making it to the bottom knot of the rope. Max already knew he didn't have the weight to get the rope to swing far enough so he quickly pulled himself to the top of the rope. The moment he reached the top he pulled himself on the wooden plank and ran across it and bypassing the rope course altogether. "Why didn't we think of doing that?" Snake said to Petrol seeing Max overcoming the obstacle course surprisingly well.

Max finally made it to the final obstacle. Which was a super long rope, a single rope. It lead from the course to the dock at the edge of the camp. "Alright, seems simple enough. Cross the the rope and get the fuck out of this hell hole" Max said to himself and as he did so he began to hang on the rope monkey bar style. Max slowly made his way across but as he did so he noticed the ear to ear grin on pizza face. Max could only shake off his uneasy feeling and continued his rope climb. As he made, what he estimated as, one fourth of the way he heard pizza face use an air horn. Before he knew what happened he heard a springing sound. He turned to the left to only barely dodge a flaming arrow to the face, "Are you FUCKING kidding me!?" Max yelled "No wonder you don't have new campers! You fuckers kill them on their first day!". Before Max could say another word he saw two more arrows heading toward himself, on instinct he moved as fast as he could, once again only dodging the arrows by a few inches. Once he made it to one third of the way there, he noticed the arrows stopped firing.

Max took a moment to catch his breath, but before he could even get a moment he felt something massive hit him. Max was sent flying. Max tried his best to get a look at what hit him, but before he could even turn his head he was caught out of the air and slammed on the ground and getting knocked out.

Max suddenly was jolted awake in a cold sweat in his tent holding his switchblade, he turned to see Neil still asleep on the other side of the tent. Max took a few deep breaths to calm himself before whispering to himself "It's ok… it's ok… you're out now". Max has been having nightmares and flashbacks of the wood scouts for a few days now. Max was stuck there for a least a week, he didn't tell Nikki or Neil about his time there as he felt it didn't really matter. He was here now, alive and well… well alive at least. Max would stay awake on nights like this until sunrise, thank fuck that he has a coffee machine or else he would be asleep during the day. Max quickly put his switchblade into his pocket, Max knew the best he could do was lay down for the last few hours until morning, he only hoped that today won't be a pain in the ass with David or something.

Author's Note: Alright so, I'll be telling you what you can expect from this fanfic. For the most part, this is a story on how what would seem like one off gags or endings that just resolve themselves are shown and explained. Starting off with how Max escaped the Wood Scouts. This will be a recurring plot point will be slowly revealed as the story goes on. I will skip some episodes and I might start the story at the end of some episodes, as to not bore you with a useless retelling.

I will also be up front with you guys and say, for the most part there won't be ships, but in later chapters you may see one or two unorthodox or questionable ones. Also in the show Max is usually treated as a non-threat, but I think he is actually downplayed far too much. The kid clearly is far more of a menace and competent than the show writers give him credit. He won't be a gary stu but he will be able to actually stand his ground and fight. After all, him hanging out in the city and not picking up some kind of self defense skills would make no sense.


	2. Camp Cool Kidz

Max just had to jinx it. This day went to shit real fast. First thing David said was for the campers to clean the mess hall… with toothbrushes. Then Max stages a revolt, only to get stabbed in the back by Nikki and the rest of the idiot campers. Now he was taking out his revenge on them with the help of Neil and Space Kid. Both him and Neil were hiding behind the bushes until Space Kid comes back.

A few seconds later and Max hears an explosion followed by the screams of the called murder of Space Kid. The two heard Space kid running closer and then the rustle of leaves and the fall of the campers into the pit. At that moment Max stood out with his spear with a carved out point and his switchblade in his pocket. "You fiend!" Nikki yelled out, but Max replied with "You're the fiend" which drew the attention of Nikki and Arid. "What do you losers want" Arid asked sarcastically, Neil quickly replied with "Justice". "You came to rescue me?" David asked, while tied to the flagpole "No, shut up David" Max quickly answered. "Tsk… I'd like to see you try and fight us" Arid said mockingly, but she was only met with a silent Max with a distant but serious face.

"Hmph… Nikki, attack" Arid said with a nonchalant tone and in less than a second Nikki was on all fours and began barking and made a lunge at Max. Max quickly ran into her lunge, interrupting it, and pushed her a few feet back. Nikki was caught off guard with this, but the moment she landed on the ground she went for another lunge, but leading with a bite. Max quickly blocked the bite with the stick and easily held her at bay. As Nikki struggled with Max, she grabbed the stick and pushed it down before going for another bite at Max. Max saw this a mile away and responded with a headbutt. This unexpected response caught Nikki off guard, and in that moment of vulnerability Max dropped the stick, pushed Nikki to the ground, and pinned her with his hands on her shoulders and his knees in her gut.

Max was running on autopilot, the moment he had Nikki pinned he pulled out his switchblade and pushed it to release the blade. The world around him got dark and became a muffled ringing sound before hearing Neil's voice. "Max, what the fuck! Calm down!" Neil yelled as he grabbed the knife from his hand. Max felt like he had just woken up from some dream he was having, but he knew all too well this was real. He looked down to see a terrified Nikki with tears in her eyes being held down by his body weight. Max quickly got up and backed away. "Max, what was that! Why were you trying to stab Nikki! Are you crazy!" Neil yelled at him. Max couldn't respond, he was stumbling over his words and just as he felt like tears were welling up in his eyes he heard Harrison yell "fire" before lighting David's ropes ablaze with a flamethrower like effect.

Arid was wide eyed at what just happened. She nearly saw a kid get stabbed right in front of her, all because this stupid revolt and her manipulation of Nikki. "Wow… this was really… Uncool" was all she could force out with a shaky voice. "Tell me about it! Someone please put me out!" David yelled out in fear. Just as David yelled out a yellow jeep wrangler came was barreling toward him going at least 50 mph. One second later and the jeep made full contact with David, not only putting out the fire but also breaking the flagpole, and causing David to let out his iconic scream.

After a few seconds of discussing the state of the camp and Cameron reminiscing tying up his Camp Counselors for the first time. "Nikki are you alright?" Neil said picking up Nikki from the ground "I guess so… I was scared for a seconds there… I've never seen Max like that before" Nikki responded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah me neither, he wasn't like this when we first came to camp" Neil said, around this time Neil and Nikki looked around and saw that Max seemingly disappeared from thin air, "hey speaking of which, where did he go?" they both asked before being called in by Cameron Campbell to continue cleaning the mess hall.

Max ran into the woods with watery eyes, what did he almost just do! Max felt like he was going to puke, he raised a knife on his friend, he raised a knife on Nikki. Max quickly got a flash of a few images of what happened back at the woods scouts. He remembered the daily pummelings, he remembered the survival training, and he remembered the sparing.

-Flashback-

Max was given a punch to the jaw, forcing him to collapse on the ground and spit up blood from a cut inside his mouth. "Come on Max, get up. Either you land a hit on me, or we keep doing this" Billy said with a disappointed tone. Max looked up to him with his swollen right eye before spitting in his general direction and saying "Eat a dick" in a coarse and raspy voice. "Get up" Billy said as he kicked Max on the stab wound on his back, Max flinches and responds with "You're gonna have to try harder than that, compared to Petrol you hit like a girl!" Billy responded with a grunt as he readies another kick, but as it is about to land, Max catches the kick instead and simultaneously pushed and lifted Billy's leg causing him to fall on his back.

As Billy hits the ground he drops his sharpened candy cane he had in one of his hands. Max goes for a pin by forcing his knees into Billy's stomach and using a hand to keep him from getting up. As he did so, Max quickly reached for the candy cane and lifted it over his head and went to stab the wood scout in the shoulder. Just as he was about to make contact...

-End of Flashback-

Max was snapped out of his trance by rustling in the bushes behind him. As he turned around he saw Neil and Nikki coming toward him with worried faces. "Max are you ok?" Nikki asked, Max didn't make eye contact but quickly changed the subject and said "I'm sorry Nikki, I don't know what came over me. It was my fault, I didn't mean to try and hurt you… I don't know wha-" Before max could finish his thought Nikki cut in with "No, it wasn't just your fault. I was the one who started the fight".

Max shook his head and replied with "That doesn't excuse me nearly stabbing you", however; Nikki rolled her eyes before replying with "Oh please, I've been through worse. Heck one time I was bitten by a wolf on my shoulder when I wanted to steal their food. It was when I was younger, so don't worry about it". Neil walked up to Max and put his hand on his shoulder and spoke to him "Max, what happened back there?" Max put on a distant looking face and responded with "I don't want to talk about it. Lets go head back to camp". Neil put on a worried look but nodded and told him what happened and what they were doing now.

The moment they got back to camp Cameron Campbell walk out to the trio and said "There you three are! Go on now and help your fellow campers clean up this mess". The three looked passed Mr. Campbell to see everyone, including Arid, cleaning and scrubbing the floor of the mess hall. The trio sighed before grabbing a toothbrush and making their way toward the rest of the campers. But it was clear that the trio had quite a tense strain due to this fight, Max could only hope they could forgive him.

Author's Note: So if you haven't noticed yet, I've made the Wood Scouts much more of a threat than in canon. This is because it never really made sense for the kids only gripe with being a wood scout being that they suck, and since they were set up to be dangerous the moment Max was stabbed in the back by Billy (Snake), I thought they should be much more of a threat and this is the reason they don't want to be there.

Also I hope I'm still within guidelines of the T Rating.


End file.
